1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting apparatus for remote monitoring and control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a remote monitoring and control system including an operation terminal having switches to which unique addresses are respectively set, a control terminal connected to loads to which unique addresses are respectively set, and a transmission controller which causes transmission signals to be communicated between the operation terminal and the control terminal, in a time division multiplex transmission mode, through a signal line to which the operation terminal and the control terminal are branch-connected, generates control data for controlling the loads based on monitoring data received from the operation terminal when the switches are operated, and transmits the control data to the control terminal to which the related loads are connected by relational data preset for the operated switches, an address setter for setting addresses for the operation terminal or the control terminal, or a pattern setter which is connected to the signal line, and generates, transmits and sets the relational data to the transmission controller so as for a plurality of loads to be controlled simultaneously by one switch are provided.
Here, since an address corresponding to a switch or a load cannot be set through the signal line, and needs to be set directly to the operation terminal or the control terminal, the address setter is generally provided in a portable type and wireless signals are used for communication between the address setter and the operation terminal and the control terminal. (For example, see patent document 1.)
Meanwhile, since relational data can be set directly to the transmission controller through the signal line, the pattern setter is configured to be fixed to an installation surface and to be connected to the signal line. (For example, see patent document 2.)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-150770    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-298978
As described above, since the address setter and the pattern setter have different settings, conventionally, it is necessary that the address setter and the pattern setter should be separately set up.
Furthermore, in case that a holder or a private storage receptacle for retaining the address setter is not additionally installed, it often happens that the address setter is missing.